swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Musician
Profession Overview The Musician profession is a performance enhancing profession. As entertainers, they have the ability to provide an inspiration buff to other players as well as themselves. What sets musicians apart from entertainers is that musicians are able to: * Use more instruments * Play more songs * Can apply inspiration buffs more quickly * Dazzle other players with effects * Can place cantinas and theaters. Master Musicians can play all songs and instruments EXCEPT for the Mandoviol (guitar) and the song "Ceremonial" which are attained through Master Entertainer. Musicians may learn the "Western" song through the Theater Manager (Quest). After completion of the quest, the song costs 400K musician xp, so save up! Getting Started To level in Musician you need to play music, perform flourishes, and have people listen to you. You will recieve experience every 10 seconds while you are performing, and you will recieve even more experience if you are in a group of musicians (a band). Do flourishes to increase the amount of experience you are awarded. To maximize your experience while performing you, as a musician, should be either performing your highest level song, OR be using your highest level instrument. (Join a group even if they are playing a song well below your highest level song - just be sure to use your highest level instrument.) Prerequisites: * Musicianship IV: Jazz * Entertainer Item Use IV Trainers Note that there is always a Musician trainer within an NPC theater, thus you may simply type "/find guild:theater" to find a musician trainer. Trainer List Related Skill Mods * Music Knowledge * Musical Enhancement * Instrument Assembly Abilities Songs Effects Indices are optional and may be 1, 2 or 3. Miscellaneous Certifications * Kloo Horn (Instrument) * Traz (Instrument) * Bandfill (Instrument) * Chidinkalu Horn (Instrument) * Ommni Box (Instrument) * Nalargon (Instrument) Schematics * Dual Wave Synthesizer * Kloo Horn * Traz * Bandfill * Chidinkalu Horn * Ommni Box * Nalargon Useful Guides * Theater Manager (Quest) * Macros * Alias files * Custom Music Macros A great way to move up in the ranks is to use a macro. The macro’s listed below are a great starter for anyone and you can change them to use any song you want by changing what song is listed in the macro. There are two great parts to the macros: */join will makes sure you always accept group invite so even if you’re AFK (away from keyboard) you will still join a group so you gain as much experience as you can. */dump this command will cancel any paused commands so when you want to stop you can and don’t have to wait for the macro to stop! Music Macro /join; /pause 1; /startmusic rock; /flourish 1; /pause 15; /flourish 2; /pause 15; /flourish 3; /pause 15; /flourish 4; /pause 15; /flourish 5; /pause 15; /flourish 6; /pause 15; /flourish 7; /pause 15; /flourish 8; /pause 15; /macro Again this will loop over and over until you use the stop music macro! /stopmusic /dump Why Macro? A macro can keep you free in interact with the other dancers and players that come in watch you. It also let you walk away for a bit with out losing XP. The only thing to remember with macros is try to use them to enhance your game play not cheat or annoy others in the game. Community Information Musician Correspondent: Tralmek Former Correspondents: * Aleyo * NewJedi Musician Forum: http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board?board.id=musician Category:Elite Entertainer Profession Category:Entertainer